Days Of Boredom
by Anew Returner
Summary: A story of romance that has been long forgotten. Before Gundam SEED Destiny. AuelStellar, New intro!
1. Intro

A/n: Hello all! This is my new introduction… I really despised my last one. Now my new intro will foreshadow what will come…

Disclaimer: Trust me if Gundam SEED/Destiny was mine… there would be a lot of changes…

xxxx

"What the hell!" A sky blue hared boy yelled when he was motioned to these machines that appeared to be something more on the lines of a capsule then a bed, as his commander Neo called it. "There is no way in hell I'm getting into that…" The boy's words came out in a small hiss as he narrowed his aqua eyes to his commander.

The masked man only sighed before repeating the same words from before "This is a new technology that was sent to us… It makes it so you don't have to take your medication every few hours… this way you can go through the whole day without taking anything…" Neo added a smile directed to the blonde girl that was standing beside the blue hared boy "See Auel… Stellar agrees with me…" Neo added motioning to Stellar's smile.

Auel amedently turned around, and yet enough Auel was faced with an innocent smile. His eye twitched at this before turning to his green hared comrade. "Come on Sting… back me up…" it was more of an order then anything else.

Sting sighed as he turned his head to face his shorter comrade "what he is saying makes sense… haven't you found it annoying when you would wake up in the middle of the night in intense pain… because you forgot to take your drugs?" Sting took Auel silence as another chance to persuade him "sides all your giving up is a little bit of privacy…" He finished his last statement with a wink.

The blue hared natural blushed lightly knowing what Sting was hinting at, "Damnit! That's exactly what I don't like this stupid idea!" Sting couldn't tell if Auel's face was red from blushing or from all the yelling he was doing. "And damnit I'm never gonna set foot in that crappy—" his ranting was cut off as Stellar tugged lightly on his shirt. "Stellar…?" Auel's voice amedently went from loud and obnoxious to soft and caring. Sting eyes went wide at the change, Neo only frowned.

"Stellar doesn't mind the beds" she finished it off with a cute smile, her head tilted to the side, adding a cuter affect. Auel sighed he knew that he was wrapped around this girls finger, she most likely realized it too.

"Fine." Was Auel's blunt reply before he stomped off to the capsule like thing that was facing the back corner. "This one is mine!" he yelled more to Sting than anyone else. The others besides Stellar were still quite shocked as they kept their wide eyes focused on Auel, who then got rather annoyed by their starring "what!" he yelled, his eye twitching.

Neo shook his head and turned to Stellar and Auel "It's late now you should also chose the beds you want…" he said his voice soaked in false happiness that Stellar didn't pick up, and Sting didn't really care all too much, Neo had used it often.

Stellar gave Neo a quick hug before skipping off to the bed next to Auel's, Sting sighed as he realized his was the closest to all the guys in the lab suits.

The future gundam pilots crawled into their beds after the glass lids were lifted, Auel was still uneasy about it, although all he had to do was think of Stellar's smile and that feeling was pushed to the back of his head.

Neo sighed as he made his way over to the room where just standing around in. "Are you sure you want to do this…?" one of the scientist asked a tone of fear in his voice.

"That relationship will distract their battle performances… it can't be helped…" Neo said calmly though inside he was regretting his decision of wiping the minds of the teenagers from their relationship.

"Should we also wipe Sting Oakley's mind as well?" asked another one of the scientist, as he glanced over at the commander.

"Yes… he might know something about it also…" Neo said softly a tone of regret in his voice that know one picked up.

Auel glanced nervously at the door Neo had used to escape the room from. Deep down he didn't trust that man, though he knew of no reason why. Auel was cut off of his thoughts as a strange, yet unnatural feeling started to flow through him. "What the-…" He was cut off as his body fell limp against the soft pink material the bed was made out of. Auel's body felt wasted and tired, as if he had just swam across the Pacific Ocean. Auel slowly rolled onto his stomach before his eyes slowly fell shut as he drifted off into a blissful, yet dreamless sleep.

xxxx

A/n: Yes I defiantly like that much more… it adds more story development… so it works with my summary… that really sucks.

Anywho for those who read my first Introduction tell me if you like this one better… or whatever… basically I'm asking for you to review… and I will soon start on chapter two… I hope so anyway… okay once I get an idea of how Auel and Stellar's relationship starts then I'll post the next chapter…


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: Okay… now that my introduction is over I can talk as much as I want : big giant grin : although I really have nothing to talk about : sigh : to the story…

Disclaimer: ack! I forgot about it in the intro but I do not own Gundam… anything… although I do own a three-dollar Abyss model : huggles model : I wuv you Auel….

xxxx

Chapter 1

He leaned up against the wall, his eyes slowly fell shut so that no one could see the ocean blue orbs. Taking in a deep breath of air he listened to the lecture the man known as Neo was giving to him… something about doing what he was told and listening to him more, basically a respect issue. "Yeah… whatever…" he grumbled in a dismissive tone as his eyes re-opened then narrowed, as he pushed himself off the wall. He made his way back to his comrades, standing in-between them, his hands at his sides.

"Auel… you really should treat him with at least some respect…" cautioned the boy on the right. Auel turned to look at him, his head slightly tilted due to the difference in height. Opening his mouth to say something, he was cut off as the girl beside him tugged on the bottom of his shirt. Blinking he turned his head to look down at her, "Stellar…. What is it…?" his asked in fake annoyance.

"Why is Auel…mean…?" Stellar asked softly, in a shy tone. The others eyes widened, "uh… I…" Auel was at a loss of words when Neo cut in, "Sting, Auel, Stellar… you may return to your rooms now…" he trailed off as he turned his back prepared to leave the room. Stellar had by now let go of the bottom of Auel's shirt and had ran to Neo. "Neo!" she called after him as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a light hug, which Neo returned by patting the top of her head.

Blue eyes watched them before they narrowed. Auel was the first to leave the room, who was followed by a slightly confused Sting.

In the hallway Auel kept his head down, starring at his feet… His mind was still on Stellar… why did it bug him so much? Who cares if he was mean or not? He shook his head as he tilted his head up to look at the ceiling. "Am I really…mean…?" he asked himself.

"Well… I wouldn't really know… but—"

"Who asked you!" Auel cut Sting off, his eyes narrowed at the green hared boy.

"Maybe you are mean…" Sting sighed as he shrugged off Auel's outburst.

Auel's eyes shut half way as he watched his comrade disappear into his room. He frowned shoving his hands into his pockets. '_Maybe I should try to be nicer…'_ he thought as he turned his head to look at Stellar's door. He quickly shook his head. "Why should I change who I am…" he almost growled out the question as he walked into his room, taking all his frustration out as he slammed the door behind him.

"Auel…" mumbled a soft voice as a girl stepped out from behind the corner. Her hand placed on the left side of her chest… over her heart. Her pink eyes shimmered lightly, though she had the appearance that she was dazed, she was really in deep thought. She sighed as she walked to her room, the door shutting quietly behind her.

…

"Uh…" Auel groaned as the Morning light from the sun had awoken him earlier then usual. His eyes remained closed as he hoped to be able to get a few more hours of sleep. He garbed the nearby pillow and shoved his face in it, '_damn it! I thought I closed the blinds!' _He mentally cursed as he tried to get back to sleep, the sun preventing him from doing so. '_Wait a second… I did shut the blinds…'_ he thought as he remembered the exact moment in which he had shut them. His eyes immediately went wide as he sat up right, he blinked as he looked right into another's pink eyes "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" oddly screaming was the first reaction Auel had… that and falling back against the bed in a seemingly petrified state. (What a man…)

"Auel!" came Sting's voice as he busted in the room worried about his comrade. "Ack!" he yelled as he took a step back. "Auel… Stellar…?" Sting asked confused at the site of Stellar and Auel in the same bed, not only that but Stellar peering down at Auel, her face mere inches from his face, and Auel's hips being straddled. Sting only gawked at what was in front of him, as a small drop of blood came out of his nose and rolled down his face.

"Stellar...?" Auel mumbled as he heard what Sting had said. He re-opened his eyes, and jumped as he again saw those big pink eyes. But this time before screaming Auel blinked and then a bright blush covered his face as he rolled off the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Auel yelled as he pointed a finger in Stellar's direction.

"Why are you on floor…?" Stellar asked innocently. Auel tilted his head to the side, slightly confused before shaking his head and standing straight up, brushing himself off. He sighed in relief as he noticed Stellar was in her uniform so it wasn't all that awkward. He then blinked and looked down at his body. "Oh crap…" he cursed as he found out he was wearing his regular sleeping attire: his boxer shorts. He made aloud groan as he slapped his forehead. He looked over at Sting out of the corner of his eye, he could see the blood trickle down his face. The hand on Auel's head twitched as he removed it and balled it into a fist. "It's not what you think!" he yelled at Sting, who blinked then wiped the blood off his face. "Right… sure it wasn't…" he smirked and left the room.

"Damn…" Auel cursed as he turned to Stellar, who had been starring at him the whole time. "Uh..." he took a step away from her and closer to the wall. He then blushed brightly that even his chest was tinted pink as he again realized what he was wearing… or wasn't wearing. He found it useless to again ask why she was in his room so he just sighed and tried to make the blush go away. '_Sting better not tell Neo…'_ He thought as he took in a deep breath of air in an attempt to calm down before he spoke to Stellar again. "Can you please… leave now…?" he asked as nicely as he could, though his eyebrow was twitching. Stellar just blinked, making no attempt what so ever to get up… this did not help Auel's temper. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" he yelled loud enough for the whole base to here.

In another room, a man with blond hair, and a scar across the left side of his face, which is normally hidden by a mask, blinked as he yet again heard Auel's scream echoing through the hallways, this time it was louder, and he could make out the words. He blinked, the screaming sounded more like someone had died, Neo wasn't expecting hearing words like that, he sighed and shook his head "Auel…" he sighed as he took another sip of his morning coffee.

After hearing Auel scream for her to leave, a hurt look flashed across her face as she looked away from Auel, who immediately felt guilty, he sighed as he moved closer to her. "I- I'm … sorry…" he choked out the words, being the first time he has ever apologized to anyone. Stellar turned her head to look up at him, her eyes wet from tears that she was holding back. Auel's conscious then immediately started nagging him big time, unfortunately for Auel… he couldn't blow the annoying things head off. "Do… you want a hug…?" He asked softly as another soft pink blush appeared on his face. And as soon as those words left his mouth a big smile appeared on Stellar's face and she immediately pulled Auel in to a strong hug. Auel's eyes went wide before they twitched, it was at that moment… that Auel felt like he was being… used…

xxxx

A/n: There my first chapter on this pen name (yes… I have another pen name… that is really old…) so what did you think? I hope it was good… and if bad… please tell me what I'm doing wrong… I want to please my audiences: bid grin : plus I just like getting reviews (who doesn't?) now to the reviews for my introduction… err review… : sniffle :

Gala12GSD: Yay! My only reviewer:huggles: Yes Auel has a crush on Stellar… though he doesn't realize it… yet… BWAHAHAHAHA!

Yeah… anyway R&R


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: Ack… Gomen for the wait… extreme writers block (one chapter and writers block –cries-) Anyway I hope you readers noticed the knew intro… and if you haven't… well –tries not to say anything negative- it's your choice to read it also, It's a real spoiler for the ending –nervous laughter- to chapter two…

Disclaimer: I'm not exactly a mecha fan, so I don't think my anime (I wish I had one…) would have giant robots…

xxxx

Breakfast that morning was awkward, completely and utterly awkward… well for Auel it was. Sting kept nudging his side complementing his "fine" work, though every time the sky blue hared soon-to-be pilot tried to deny it Sting would just glance over at Stellar, who kept her sparkling magenta eyes glued to Auel. Needless to say the green hared boy didn't believe Auel's denying words, Neo also seemed to notice the odd behavior of the tree extended children. Sting promised Auel that he wouldn't blab to their commander, which was followed by a, "There is nothing to blab about!" which caught the attention of everyone in the room, and also brought Stellar out of her trance-like state. And through the whole meal the blue hared teen couldn't hold back the faint blush that came to his cheeks at the thought of there actually being something going on between himself and the blonde hared extended.

Auel hated that unexplained feeling that came over him when she was near him, that secure, warm feeling that only came over him when Stellar was around. He never felt that way with Sting, what was so different about Stellar? Auel grew up with both of them, they treated each other like siblings. Damn! It made the blue hared male feel weak, and for that reason he hated to be around her. Though somewhere deep in his subconscious he liked being around Stellar. Her smile, her voice, her eyes, her soft touch, her hips, her legs, her—-------

"ACK!" his aqua eyes went wide when Auel figured out where his line of thought was going to. "Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" with each damn Auel pounded his fist into the uneaten meal in front of him.

"Umm… Auel… what did the toast ever do to you…?" Sting asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.

A soft growl came from the back of Auel's throat as he turned his head away from his food. "It's nothing…" he mumbled as he tried to shake the peanut butter and honey of his right hand.

A small smirk came to Sting's face "did it try to steal your girl…?"

**_Snap._**

…

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Auel asked himself as he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked down at his hands that were under the running tap "Damn that honey…" His eyebrow twitched as he pulled his still sticky hand out of the warm water "what the hell did they put in that honey… super glue?" He winced lightly at the memory of when his knuckles stuck to Sting's face after he punched him, it took a few hard yanks to rip his hand off. Auel couldn't help but laugh at the memory. _I bet his face is still swollen, serves him right for…_ a trace of pink came over Auel's face … _making assumptions like that. That sort of thing would never happen between me and **her**._ Auel gazed back at his reflection, _Pink? What the— _Auel took a few slow steps back from the mirror. "Heh… it's too warm in here." The blue hared male frowned lightly knowing that it was quite cool in the room, but it did make him feel better, making up an excuse for the blush that stained his face. "I give up…" he said as his aqua eyes narrowed down at his hand.

Auel exited the bathroom quietly, a small sigh escaped his lips. He turned around and immediately stuck his hands out, shutting his eyes –a natural reflex- as he caught a glimpse of something running at him. Sure enough it collided into him at full force, Auel's eyes tightened as he was pushed back, though he kept his hands straight out pressed against whatever it was that charged at him. "What the hell…" He groaned out his eyes still shut _why is it squishy…! _The blue hared male opened his eyes widely and for the second time today he was meet with a pair of sparkling pink eyes. "Oh no…" his aqua eyes looked down to his hands, and as Auel feared, his hands were right on her chest. Auel's face went red as he pulled his hands away, well his left one anyway… the right hand… was… stuck…

"Auel…?" Stellar asked, but it came out as a mumble as she looked down at Auel trying to free his hand.

Auel didn't want to pull on his hand too much or he might rip the girls uniform _Oh god, oh god, oh god, why me? WHY? _He kept trying in vain tugging on his stuck hand, although to stellar it kind of looked like he was trying to rip her uniform off.

"What are you doing Auel-san…?" She tilted her head to look up at Auel's extremely red face his eyes were closed.

_You shut up! This is all your fault!_ Auel mentally yelled. He slowly opened his eyes as his mouth started to form the girls answer "My-…uh…umm…" He lost his words as his ocean blue eyes got lost in the gaze of the magenta eyed female. "Stellar…" he mumbled softly before shaking his head trying to get out of his dazed state, "My hand is stuck to your chest!" He yelled out.

Sting, who was just about to turn the corner and end up in the same hallway as Auel and Stellar quickly turned around and headed in the opposite direction as soon as Auel's words reached his ears.

After hearing the others yell Stellar tilted her head down to see Auel's hand resting against her breast. She blinked before she reached her hand up and gently placed it over the blue hared male's hand. She then looked back up into Auel's soft aqua colored eyes, her own eyes appeared curious and innocent. (un-like the pose that they are in…)

"Stellar?" He stared back into her eyes wondering what was going through her head. _Why isn't she all defensive…? _He asked himself mentally before her gave one last tug on his hand to see if it would free… no such luck.

She blinked at the tug before she squeezed his hand lightly "What do you mean… stuck?"

The blue hared extended glanced down at their hands. _Her hand… it's so warm… damn!_ He shook his head quickly before any perverted thoughts would enter his mind, in fact that is the main thing he was fighting against. He sighed remembering her question, he really didn't know how to answer her. "Stellar it—" He was cut off as Stellar placed one of her fingers over his mouth. His eyes went wide when he noticed the innocent smile on the girl's face. Stellar sometimes could really confuse the blue hared teen.

She removed the finger from his lips and the hand from the other's hand, She placed them over her metal belt and un-clasped it, (or however you get the thing off.) She then undid her uniform and slipped it off her shoulders revealing the dress like thing (or whatever it is called.) that was underneath the coat of her uniform.

During this whole time Auel could only gawk as it appeared like Stellar Loussier was stripping right in front of him! He came out of his very un-innocent thinking when his hand slipped from its resting-place, he almost lost his balance as his hand fell to his side. "Uh…" Auel groaned lightly as he placed his left hand on his knee to stabilize himself. He then glanced over to his right hand to see the abandoned coat still stuck to his hand, he then glanced back up to Stellar.

"Now Auel is free!" She cheered the same innocent smile on her face.

Auel blinked as he stood up straight "oh… that's what you were doing…" Auel sighed to himself. _Why am I disappointed…?_ The blue hared male asked himself.

The girl nodded her head "though I better go to my room…" she mumbled and motioned to her uniform-less body.

Auel gulped as he looked down at his hand, the coat still stuck to it "sorry…" _why did I say sorry? It's her fault damn it!_ He mentally cursed before turning around utterly confused with himself. "I'll go to my room too… maybe I can pry your uniform off…" His voice was rather soft, too soft for Auel's liking.

The blonde hared extended reached her hands out to take hold of the others right hand "You return it back to Stellar then?"

Auel looked over his shoulder and smiled lightly "yes, I will" _Hey no smiling, you're pissed!_ His head yelled at his body for being all nice all of a sudden.

Another cute smile came to Stellar's face as she took her hands away from the others hands and placed them on his shoulders. She stood up on her toes and leaned up against Auel's back so that she could plant a soft kiss on Auel cheek. She then pulled back in a mater of seconds.

Auel tensed up as he felt her soft lips against his now-blushing cheek "uh!" was all he could say as he watched her run off to her room. He reached his free hand up and placed it over his cheek "…Stellar…"

xxxx

A/n: there! I forced another chapter out of me! Yay! Yes I know that chapter sucked, the reason I forced it out of my writers blocked mind so that you readers don't have to wait two more weeks before I update, for I am going camping… tomorrow… and it is really late at night… err it is early morning actually…

To the reviews, Woot! Woot!

GaIa12GSD: -nervous laughter- I don't think that was very soon…

Nkitty29: thankies for the review –doesn't know what else to say-

NightBlackAbyss: xD I love your StingAuel story! oO; that reminds me… must read the new chapters… I'll print them off so I can read them when I'm camping!

Dinkus: -poses- of course it's the best. I wrote it! –Being vain- now it's $5:00 for an autograph.

-Coughs- anyway if you like (or absolutely despise) review or flame me!

P.S. you must hate these short chapters…


End file.
